Together Again Whenever
by 2Words14Letters
Summary: What If Lexie and Mark had lived? What would their lives be like afterwards? Showing all the events that happened after they were rescued. (On Hiatus)
**8 Days Later**

It had only been eight days since i'd last seen him, but i felt like an eternity. He'd told me that he loved me, that he always had and always will, that we were gonna get married and have kids, that we were meant to be. Then we were rescued and i hadn't seen him since.

We arrived back at Seattle Grace a week ago, Callie had informed me that my legs had been badly crushed and would likely never walk again unless they amputated, but i haven't given them an answer yet, i can't, their my legs how would i even be a surgeon again with out my legs. I know there's prosthetic legs but it wouldn't be the same. I had other injuries like a fractured arm, a few broken ribs and a collapsed lung but they all seem so minor compared to not being able to walk again.

I've been getting regular updates on everyone , it's usually Jackson or Owen that update me. They say Mark's lungs keeps collapsing and he needs a transplant as soon as possible. Meredith and Cristina have some minor injuries such as stitches and a few broken bones but then say Cristina is on the verge of a mental breakdown. Derek needs a lot of surgery on his hand or he may never be able to operate again and Arizona had her leg amputated against her wishes and isn't talking to Callie.

"Hey"

Snapping out of my thoughts i turn to see Meredith at the door of my hospital room. She looks tired, she's probably been up all night with Derek or Cristina.

"Hey" I say softly, waving her in. She walks over to the chair in the corner and moves it next to the bed. As she sits down, she grabs my chart.

"How are you? feeling better?" She asks whilst reading my chart.

"Yeah i'm fine, my ribs hurt but other than that i'm fine" As i replied, she puts down my chart and turns to me,smiling.

"I've got some good news, they found a match for Mark,he's going into surgery this afternoon"

"That's amazing!" I was smiling so hard that it hurt my cheeks.

"Also there's more...he wants to see you" My head instantly snapped up to meet her eyes, I couldn't tell him she was lying or not, but why would she lie about that?

"Really? He wants to see me? Wait...why now?" I was confused, it'd been three days since his last surgery and only now he wants to see me. I'd been wanting to see him for a while now but was always told i'm too weak or he's too weak.

"Yeah, he's been asking to see you since he found out about the match" she replied, smiling to reassure me. "Anyway haven't you got a decision to make?" she said changing the subject.

"uh...oh yeah...the amputation...i don't want to do it, i'm scared,what if something goes wrong and...and..." My voice choked on the last words as tears started forming in my eyes and I tried to blink them away but it stung. Meredith noticed my eyes and took hold of my hand.

"Lexie...you're a Grey, we're always scared but we also always make it through" she said softly, whilst smiling slightly to reassure me that i'll be fine. She sighed heavily "Anyway, I don't want to keep you, Mark's waiting" and with that she helped me into a wheelchair and started to wheel towards Mark's room.

"Wait!" I said suddenly before we took the last turn into the hallway that Mark's room was on. "What if he's changed his mind? What if he doesn't want to see me?" I said suddenly panicking. Meredith stopped the wheelchair and bent down to meet my eyes.

"Lexie calm down, Mark loves you, he stayed with you the whole time we were in that forest, he never left your side, not once and when we were rescued he made sure you were safe, but of course you can't remember any of this because you were unconscious, but he did." I was smiling as she said every word, hearing that Mark stayed with me the whole make everything suddenly okay.

"Ok, let's go" and with that Meredith stood up and wheeled me to his door. Every nerve in my body was tingling with excitement. I could hear him laughing, his sweet, husky laugh that I hadn't heard in weeks. As Meredith pushed open the door, I could see that it was Jackson that was making him laugh. Mark turned as he heard the door open and then our eyes connected.

 **This is my first time writing a fanfic, I hope you liked it, leave a reply if you want me to continue, i'm planning on making this a series but if no one likes it then I won't.**

 **Kailinxx**


End file.
